The present invention relates to apparatus for producing composite rod-like filter plugs for cigarettes, cigars or cigarillos.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,953,878 discloses an apparatus wherein groups of filter rod sections are fed sideways in front of successive entraining members of a chain so that the groups form a continuous rod-like filler which is wrapped to form with the wrapper a rod ready to be subdivided into discrete filter plugs. The groups contain filter rod sections consisting of different materials. The just mentioned apparatus exhibits the drawback that it cannot be operated at a high speed because the trailing ends of successive groups would undergo excessive deformation in response to engagement with entraining members of the chain.